PS114
/ |title_ja=VS デリバードII |title_ro=VS Delibird II |image=PS114.png |chapter=Gold, Silver & Crystal |volume=9 |number=114 |location=Lake of Rage |prev_round=Delibird Delivery - 1 |next_round=Forretress of Solitude }} or (Japanese: VS デリバードII VS Delibird II) is the 114th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot The round begins with Exbo and Silver's Sneasel launching a combined attack of and against the Masked Man's and , whom he sent out to attack the two earlier. The Masked Man's Pokémon osuddenly disappear, and , Exbo, and Sneasel are hit by a barrage of surprise attacks afterwards. The Masked Man then suddenly appears beside , and taunts him by mockingly asking if survived making their escape, which angers him. Losing his cool, Silver commands a from Sneasel, but neither it nor a succeed in even making one hit. Gold tells him to cool down and think straight, but when Silver sees the Masked Man apparently fleeing on his , he has Sneasel freeze Gold's feet to get him away. Silver then gives chase with his , but is overwhelmed as the Masked Man further taunts him by telling him that Silver played right into his trap. However, Silver has other plans, and then, after launching a barrage of s from Murkrow, he uses the red Gyarados he captured earlier to bring all the that were forcibly evolved, and launches a powerful . Meanwhile, Gold is still being chased by Houndour and Ariados, but soon after having Aibo put them out of commission with a clever maneuver, is shocked to discover that the entire lake, and the Gyarados with it, has been completely frozen and then finds Silver unconscious. Furthermore, to his amazement, a giant chunk of ice hits Silver and his Sneasel head-on, and leaves them sinking to the bottom of the lake. Gold calls out for Silver and yells for the "idiot" to snap out of it, but is then hit by a barrage of ice shards as the Masked Man announces that it's his turn. Grinning with ecstasy, the Masked Man deems them nothing but powerless braggarts, and tells Gold that it's time to join his friend. Gold mutters that the battle was between the two of them, not Silver, but the villain bounces right back by saying that anyone who betrays him or becomes an obstacle will perish. Gold yells that it's not anyone's right to manipulate and restrain anybody, but before he can react, another large chunk of ice falls right before his head, and he, too, is sent plummeting to the bottom of the lake as he begins to scream. Major events * and continue their battle against Masked Man, but lose horribly. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * (flashback) * * * Masked Man Pokémon * (Aibo; 's) * (Polibo; 's) * (Exbo; 's) * ( 's) * ( ) * ( ; Red Gyarados) * (Masked Man's) * (Masked Man's) * (Masked Man's) * (Masked Man's) * (multiple) * ( ; silhouette and flashback) Trivia Errors *In the Chuang Yi version, Silver's Sneasel is mistakenly referred to as "Poltaro," Polibo's name in their translations. *In the Chuang Yi version, this round is printed as the 104th round instead of the 114th round. In other languages (Taiwan) (Mainland China) |fr_eu= |ko= |pt_br= |es_eu= |vi= }} de:Kapitel 114 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS114 fr:Chapitre 114 (Pocket Monsters Special) it:LGA114 zh:PS114